


Strange As It May Seem

by lipah



Series: Gods and Monsters [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Awkward Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, First Time Together, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is OP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipah/pseuds/lipah
Summary: Derek and Stiles run away for a couple hours, before having to go back to dealing with life.Part of my series, but you really don't need to have read it. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Series length: 150k+





	

They stumbled over roots and branches, ducking through trees and racing deeper into the woods. Then Stiles found the cave he was looking for, it was tucked away in a spot Derek wasn't even sure he had been to before. Stiles dragged him inside, yanking him in for another kiss. Derek stumbled a little, and then shoved Stiles back against the cave wall.

 

Stiles squawked indignantly making Derek laugh. “You're a god, you can take it,” Derek said, before going back to kissing him. His hand was under Stiles shirt a second later, running over every bit of flesh he could reach. Stiles laughed awkwardly into the kiss, but neither of them stopped. They grabbed at each other, tore away their clothing, and somehow, laughed through it all. Neither of them wanted to stop touching the other, breaking for seconds to yank away a piece of clothing, only to frantically go back to kissing like they had been apart for years.

 

They managed to undress each other while being pressed together. Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles' cock for only a second, making him gasp, but Stiles shook his head. “Wait,” Stiles mumbled, untangling himself from Derek. He stumbled a little to get around Derek, leaving Derek confused, but then threw his hand out in front of him. A gust of wind raced through the cave clearing the ground of rocks and leaves. Derek grabbed Stiles' plaid shirt from the ground and spread it out. “Why my shirt?” Stiles asked, but he was already pushing Derek down on top of it.

 

“Because you have two more,” Derek answered, as Stiles crawled on top of him.

 

“Fair point,” Stiles mumbled distractedly. He stared down at Derek, who looked equal parts scared and exhilarated. His chest was rising and falling faster then Stiles thought could happen to a werewolf. “God, you're gorgeous,” Stiles said softly and was surprised to see Derek's face go red.

 

“Come here,” Derek said. He hooked his hand around the back of Stiles' neck and yanked him down so he could kiss him again. This time, Stiles let his hand wander between them, wrapping his fingers carefully around Derek's cock. Derek took a sharp breath in, before dragging Stiles closer to him. It trapped his hand between them, leaving Stiles barely able to move his hand as they kissed.

 

“How are we going to do this?” Stiles asked when he pulled back from Derek again.

 

“The normal way,” Derek answered, raising an eyebrow at him. Stiles rolled his eyes, and then licked his lips slowly.

 

“I mean...” Stiles started, looked embarrassed for a second and then mumbled. “Who's on first?”

 

“What?” Derek asked.

 

“No, he's on second,” Stiles answered, and then slapped his hand over his mouth. “No,” he mumbled into his hand like he was scolding himself. Stiles' face had gone red, and Derek could tell he was beating himself up about something.

 

“I want you to fuck me,” Derek said after a second, making Stiles look at him again. Derek's face was red now too, having a moment of bravery he hadn't expected.

 

“Okay,” Stiles said softly, letting his hand fall. They fumbled for a minute, Stiles wondering if they rushed into this at the wrong time. He pushed that thought away when Derek flipped them around and was suddenly swallowing Stiles' cock. Whatever tension Stiles had been feeling a second before was gone, and his head hit the ground with a thump as Derek swirled his tongue around the head of Stiles' cock. “Okay,” Stiles said a second time. This time as a sigh that caught in his throat as Derek did something with his mouth, that Stiles couldn't explain in that moment. Stiles managed, after a couple minutes to get his hand into Derek's hair and tug to make Derek stop.

 

“Not enjoying it?” Derek asked, grinning a little.

 

“Oh my god. I really like it, and I really like the idea of fucking you, and if you keep trying to suck my soul out through my dick, I'm going to die again,” Stiles rambled. Derek rolled his eyes but was still smiling. He crawled forward, straddling Stiles' hips, and looking down at him. “Don't I need... we need—I mean.”

 

“Stiles, relax a little,” Derek said.

 

“Right, relax,” he mumbled. Derek kissed Stiles again, before he climbed off of him, and lying on his stomach next to him. He raised an eyebrow at Stiles and tilted his head back to point Stiles in the right direction. Stiles scrambled off the ground and onto his knees behind Derek. He stared at him for a second, before taking Derek's ass in hand and pulling his cheeks apart. Derek sighs softly, as Stiles trailed his fingers over his skin. Stiles pulled his hand back, sucks on his fingers for a second, and then blew on them. Then he moved them back to Derek, he carefully prodded at Derek's hole before pressing a finger inside.

 

“Where did you get lube?” Derek asked after sharp breath.

 

“Erm, magic,” Stiles answered. Derek looked back over his shoulder, eyebrow raised and looking concerned.

 

“Magic lube, Stiles,” he said.

 

“I-I found this book, with—erm, well, love spells, and—spells to help with love and relations, and I mean, I've learned—” Stiles rambled, and suddenly Derek was laughing.

 

“It's fine, Stiles, it's fine,” he said, and Stiles relaxed. Stiles twisted his finger, making Derek gasp sharply, he pulled his finger back and then added two.

 

“I mean,” Stiles said, as Derek relaxed in front of him. “I could stop.”

 

“Don't,” Derek said and groaned as Stiles stretched him carefully. He wasn't really worried about hurting Derek, but he was worried he'd miss something that made Derek cry out if he went too fast. Stiles had never been good at taking his time with sex, he'd always rushed through to the other side, but right now he wanted this to last forever. Listening to the soft sounds Derek made, as he worked him over. Watching Derek push back against his hand, groaning and softly begging for more. Everything inside of Stiles felt like it was twisting around, lust and love, and warm feelings that he didn't have time for right now. “More, Stiles,” Derek said with a growl.

 

Stiles reminded himself that he had done this before, even though in that moment he didn't feel like it. There was an awkward shutter to Stiles movements, as he wrapped his hand around his cock to line up and then press into Derek. He waited for a second before pulling back and then thrusting back into him. Derek groaned, hands gathering the fabric of Stiles' shirt from the ground. Stiles pressed one of his hands against Derek's lower back, and let warm calm seep into his mate's skin. They tumbled through the whole thing, Stiles focusing so hard on being consistent, that he had almost forgotten what he was even doing. Then Derek pulled away from him, making Stiles groan unhappily before he could say anything he was back. Derek shifted them pushing Stiles back, they lost the shirt in the process, and Stiles ended up back against the cave wall. He gasped when the cold stone was against his skin, but then Derek was on top of him, and was lowering back down onto his cock.

 

“You're paying too much attention, Stiles,” Derek said.

 

“No one has ever said that to me,” Stiles answered, and Derek laughed. Then Derek set the pace, faster than Stiles had been going, but they were both thrilled with it. Stiles grabbed Derek's hips, digging his fingers into his skin, and just holding on. “Oh my god, Der, oh my god.” Derek nodded his head, his hands on Stiles' shoulders. Derek was panting and gasping in huge breaths of air.

 

“Touch me,” Derek managed. Stiles pulled one of his hands from Derek's hip, leaving a white mark on his skin from holding on so tightly. Then he wrapped his hand around Derek's cock and started to pump his hand up and down. He did it almost mindlessly, jerking him the same way he would do to himself. Too busy watching Derek's face, as he moved. Then, Stiles knew he wouldn't last much longer, he managed a strange noise that kind of sounded like Derek's name, and then he was cumming. Derek knocked Stiles hand away from his cock and started to jerk himself off frantically until he finished. His cum splashed against Stiles' stomach, as he groaned, and dropped his head to Stiles' shoulder.

 

“Oh my god,” Stiles managed to say, after a minute. Derek let out a hoarse laugh and then crawled off of Stiles' lap. The two of them moved slowly, back to the spot the shirt was. Derek spread it back out, and Stiles stretched out on top of it. Then he pulled Derek down on top of him, letting Derek curl against his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this feel awkward?  
>  
> 
> [back to the main story.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8081575/chapters/23037711)


End file.
